Metal railing systems, but more especially stainless steel railing systems, presently on the market usually require components to be welded together to form the required shapes and frames. This can only be achieved in a workshop environment, and is very time consuming due to the required polishing of the welded seams. On modular metal systems, which do exist, the connections are either complicated, unsuitable for consumer installation or unsightly, making most of these systems only suitable for factory or some commercial installations.
In addition, the requirements of many building authorities for vertical spacing of spindles or similar components in balusters to prevent small children from falling through the gaps, makes the use of existing stainless components prohibitively expensive, as those systems are labor intensive and/or require many fittings.
It is therefore an object of this invention to improve the ease of installation and construction of railings for decks, balconies, marine docks, tennis courts, and other applications, which require a barrier for safety, esthetics or a separation.
It is a further object of this invention to offer the lowest possible number of components with which to cover virtually all variations encountered in the above applications, and to provide components in such a way, that the installation can be done by moderately skilled consumers with very simple tools, or by professional contractors in far shorter installation times than is possible presently. A special feature of the system is the possibility to use either vertical spindles or balusters, or to use virtually any horizontal cable or wire system on the market today, as determined by the architect, and/or in accordance with any relevant building regulations.
It is a further object of this invention to offer maximum corrosion resistance and an essentially maintenance free railing system, yet be price competitive with other materials, which do not offer these advantages, through the use of innovative design and manufacturing of the individual components.